Doctor? Doctor Whooves?
by TardisDragon211B
Summary: Ever wonder how Doctor Whooves came to be? Well here's one version of the Doctor Whooves origin story.


**Okay this is goanna be weird. Like really weird, but hey why not, right?**

**Okay so I saw Equestria Girls…I have mixed feelings about that. I'm not a brony or a pegasister, I just honestly find MLP to have awesome animation, and my friends and I seem to relate to the characters fairly easily. Wait does that make me a brony? I DON'T KNOW! I'M CONFLICTED!**

**I'm rambling aren't I… sorry.**

**Anyways I saw Equestria Girls, and thought hey parallel universes. Three things came to mind: Fringe, Sliders and Doctor Who. And since the Doctor Who idea was better, I chose to make this one. Maybe I'll do Fringe and Sliders, too. Later though. **

**So here goes nothing. 10****th**** doctor, cause he's my favorite. :3 Plus Doctor Whooves is a pony version of the tenth doctor. And this will be four chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or Doctor Who.**

**Well here's the weird part: the entire story.**

It was three in the morning when the Doctor finally looked up from his schematics. He set the large piece of paper next to him and lifted himself off the grated floor of the control room. Looking down the narrow hallway that led to the many quarters, he realized Rose would still be asleep in the room that she claimed.

He sighed as the idea of Rose crossed his mind.

That last trip had been close, too close. He was starting to grow worried for her safety. If he hadn't stopped that ship from crashing, she would have been gone. That thought hit him like the space ship would have her. He couldn't stand to loose her, to know that he would be responsible for her death. He got this way with all of his companions, his friends, but somehow this time it was different. It was similar to the feeling he got when he was with Sarah Jane, but somehow still different.

He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, and began tinkering with the TARDIS controls. If they wanted to go see the inner part of the sun he was going to have to install this radiation shielding. He got underneath the control panel and began tinkering away.

"What are you up to?" a woman's voice asked a few moments later. Or maybe it was hours. He wasn't really paying attention to the controls. Actually, he thought he had just been underneath there thinking, barely touching the wires.

The Doctor scooted himself out from under the consol and looked up at Rose. Her blonde hair fell around her shoulders. She wore her normal jeans, sweatshirt, and curious look.

"Just recalibrating some things, nothing too important," the Doctor responded nonchalantly. Though in his mind he thought, _And if I don't do it properly we could burn up and die_.

But he didn't tell her that. He knew what he was doing.

"Oh," she replied looking over his shoulder at the panel next to the opened one. Her gaze was hard and distant. A shiver made her shoulders visibly shake, and her lips thinned into a line. He followed her gaze and knew what she was remembering. Beyond that panel was the Heart of the TARDIS.

He rested a steady stare on her. Her trance did not break.

_Should I ask if she had the nightmare again? If I do there might be complications later on? Why would she be having the nightmare about it again, it was a while ago? Perhaps a foreign species has gotten aboard the ship, controlling her dream waves? How would they have done that, the ships impenetrable? Oh yeah cause nothing's ever gotten on before? You know I can't just seem to forget the little incidents can I? What was I thinking about? Oh yeah Rose. No. Better just move on, pretend that there's nothing wrong. Perhaps they'll go away if we pretend nothing is wrong. The dreams not the aliens, well I don't know if the alien would or not? _

The Doctor stopped all of the rambling thoughts that had filled his head in that split second and spoke to Rose.

"How about some breakfast?" he asked cheerily. She shook her gaze and turned towards him, a smile on her face. She was all too glad for the distraction.

"Sounds great," she replied in the same tone. He smiled in return and thought to himself as he stood up.

_Note to self, check for alien nightmare causing species._

"Well then, allons-" the Doctor began his favorite phrase but stopped when there was a sudden lurch. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he ran to the monitor.

"Doctor?" Rose asked with concern. The lurching continued more violently.

"This doesn't make any sense! We are being sucked into something? A portal! But how? There are no registered wormholes around here?" the Doctor said to himself, not really addressing the worried Rose.

_There were no signs of one forming either._ The Doctor thought quickly as he grabbed the railing.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted as the lurching turned into a complete overturn of the ship.

"Rose! Hold onto something!" the Doctor was able to yell before he was knocked out by a rogue wrench he had planned on using on the controls.

He was able to get a look at Rose as she strapped herself into the green chair of the control room. She was shouting something but he couldn't make it out. Most likely she was calling his name, hoping he'd get up and safe them, but he just felt so tired all of a sudden. So tired. His head fell to the metal floor with a sickening thud. It was then that he succumbed to the darkness and allowed the ship, Rose, and he to be taken to God knows where.

**So there's chapter one. I hope it wasn't too bad. Don't worry the next one is much longer.**

**Thanks for reading **


End file.
